Forbidden
by asianfluter11
Summary: Thousands of years ago Lord Thranduil forbade his eldest son Legolas a certain person. But when the Legolas meets her again, a relationship slowly takes place behind Thranduil's back. Check it out...


**this story is a story that i have created and edited in my head for almost 5 years now...hehe see how obsessed i am with lotr? lol.**

**btw, i'm using the regular version, not the extended version...**

**i've started from almost the beginning of the fellowship of the ring, but i kinda skipped a little. it's going to begin after weathertop, where frodo has been attacked by the witch king and aragorn is trying to get him to safety. but when "arwen" shows up...that's where the story changes. inserted is a new made up character, who is the elder sister of arwen,named arwena who is 2 years younger than legolas. also, legolas is thranduil's oldest son and thranduil has many sons. check it out.**

"What's this? A ranger cought off his guard?"

Aragorn froze on the spot, then slowly realized it was the elven Princess Arwena standing behind him. He shook off the blade she held to his throat and stood to face her. Their eys met and she understood immediately the circumstances of recent events. Swiftly turning on the spot, she swept to where Frodo lay on the ground shaking in pain. With the elegant grace of an elf, Lady Arwena moved towards Frodo murmuring elven phrases under her breath in an attempt to bring Frodo back into the light. She knelt be him and examined his wound. After pronouncing it too difficult for her to mend and suggesting to take Frodo to her father, Lord Elrond of Rivendell, Lady Arwenarode off with Frodo before her on her horse to Rivendell.

After being pursued by the Ringwraiths for part of the journey, Arwena finally reached Rivendell and safety.

x.x.x.x.x.

"Nnagoreth, prequestential molto viece norgana..."

Frodo awoke to the sound of soothing but foreign voices. Sitting up, he turned to find Gandalf the Grey seated at his side and Lord Elrond looming above him. Introductions were made and Frodo was pronounced well enough to get out of bed. With a smile, he eagerly leapt up and sped outdoors.

x.x.x.x.x.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate--this one doom. '''''gestures to pedestal in the center of the circle of people and chairs''''' Bring forth the ring, Frodo..."

On the edge of the elf haven Rivendell stood a circular meeting hall, out of doors and roofless, for those wishing to speak without being overheard. Although it had been out of use for hundreds of years, Lord Elrond was now using it for the most important meeting Middle-earth would ever see. Chairs were set up in a semi-circle opposite an exquisite throne-like chair for Lord Elrond. In the center was the pedestal.

Slowly, Frodo rose and placed the Ring in the center of the pedestal.

"So it is true..." Boromir, human representative for the southern country of Gondor spoke.

Turning and sitting back down next to Gandalf,Frodo's face showed a relieved expression. The members of the council, mesmerized by the Ring, stare intently at the inscriptions on the Ring. The ring whispers to each of them in turn, and each of them hear the words differently.

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor." Boromir stood up, paced around, and continued speaking. "Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Aragorn retorted to Boromir's question.

Spiteful now, Boromir replied. "And what would a ranger know of this matter?"

"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Legolas, Prince of the Woodland Realm stood speaking forcefully to Boromir. He was dressed in the customary silvery green velvet robes of the Mirkwood elves.

"Aragorn? This… is Isildur's heir?" Surprised now, Boromir's voice was incredulous.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas spoke authoritively.

Frodo face showed awe as his head swiveled to see Aragorn.

"Havo dad, Legolas." (Sit down, Legolas.) Aragorn's words flowed in the speech of the elves.

An angry Boromir strode back to his seat while annoucing to the council, "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king."

For the first time in the meeting, Gandalf spoke up, "Aragorn is right. We cannot use it."

Taking a hand in the precedings, Elrond's eyes darted furtively around. "You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."

"Then what are we waiting for?" In a sudden quick movement, Gimli the dwarf, son of Gloin, slammed down his axe on the Ring only to thrown backwards, his axe broken into pieces. For a split second Frodo glimpses the all-seeing eye of Sauron and winces in pain. Whispers in the Mordor tongue issue forth from the Ring.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." Here, whispers from the Ring interjected Lord Elrond's speech. "One of you must do this."

Suddenly in the background, a shout was heard. "Father! ...Father!..Lady Arwena panted, rushing in on the meeting from the only leafy covered path leading to the council. "Arwen," she gasped..."She's fading..." Lord Elrond strode from his position standing before the throne to his daughter. They exchanged a few words in Elvish.

"Continue with the meeting...I must see to my daughter." With that, Lord Elrond swept away.

Still breathing rapidly, Lady Arwena stood beside the footpath and glanced around at the council. Her glance lingered on Prince Legolas for a half a second longer than the others. Then she looked up at the rest of Rivendell, spread out on a mountain, with a worried expression. Her eyes strayed back to Legolas before turning quickly away.

The members of the council glanced at each other nervously, then started when Boromir spoke suddenly.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!" Near the end, his voice seemed almost hysterical.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Legolas leapt indignantly to his feet.

Thousands of years of bad blood between the elves and the dwarves caused Gimli to say his next comment. "And I suppose you think you are the one to do it!"

And making things worse, Borimir retorted, "And if we fail, what then!"

The entire council erupted into a sea of bodies arguing and bickering over the Ring. Alone and bewildered, Lady Arwena still stood at the edge of the meeting watching with wide eyes, her expression sad. Legolas stepped away from the crowd and studied her. Arwena, seeing him there, quickly averted her eyes to the ground, then as if a second thought, glanced up to Rivendell spread out in the mountain. Legolas, still watching her, noticed a tear slip out of her eye. Quickly she wiped it away and stared at the ground again.

"...Lady Arwena?" Arwena looked up to see the tall Mirkwood elf standing before her.

"I--yes?" Arwena stammered quickly, her breath taken away by this elf.

"Are you well? You---your sister...she..." His voice trailed away.

"Yes..she's fading rapidly. Soon she will be nothing; we must get her to Lady Galadriel before it is too late." Arwena's voice was mixed with sadness. At a young age, she had lost her mother when Arwen was born. To lose her sister now as well would break her heart.

"I am sorry there is nothing I can do. I wish her the best of luck though."

"Yes, thank you...Are you one of Lord Thranduil's sons? You look very much like him...and his el--" She stopped suddenly and looked away.

"I am...Thranduil is my father. Did you mean to say his eldest son...?"

"Well, I meant to say.." here she paused, then slowly, "Legolas..." hurriedly she went on, "but of course you can't be, i mean..he's banned from Rivendell by your father."

Legolas smiled inwardly. She obviously had no clue who he was, although she did sound hopeful. "Arwena...Look at me...Don't you recognize me? I am Legolas."

Her eyes widened in shock...


End file.
